


The Gay Disaster of Class 77

by faraandmera



Series: another bad chatfic but theres more than one [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, chatfic bc im a basic bitch, hiyoko will barely ever be around bc, i added ship tsgs and thingd got out of hand, i mean mostly, izuru is aro bc i can, taging on mobile was a mistake, uses first names bc localization ruined me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: has probably killed a man: why is that your namewill kill you: uhwill kill you: oh yeah its a warningwill kill you: teruterubanned from the science department: i haven't done anything todayhas probably killed a man: "today"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna explain why both hajime and izuru are here but uhhhh  
> i'm lazy?  
> yeah that.  
> unless someone asks then i'll explain further  
> but for now just  
> they are both here  
> yeah

**please dont kill each other**

[12:06pm, 1 year ago]

_**Chiaki** has added 17 people to  **please dont kill each other**_

_**17** _ _names have been changed. View participant list for further details._

_**Chiaki**_   _has removed admin rights from **16** people_

 

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ how did you change everyone's names so quick

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ oh. well. okay.

 

 _ **has 18 banned words:**_ there are only 15 people in our class.

 _ **has 18 banned words:**_  [redacted]

 _ **has 18 banned words:**_ ah i see, my name is literal, i should have guessed

 

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ i want you to take a wild guess who one of the people that isn't in your class is

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ please

 

 _ **Chiaki:**_ this is for all us friends

 _ **Chiaki:**_ and our class

 

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ i like the implication that not everyone in your class is a friend?

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ wait i know who 2 of them are, but who's the third?

 

 _ **Chiaki:**_ actually i count the third person as a classmate

 _ **Chiaki:**_ even if he's never there

 

 _ **hasn't slept in six year:**_ oh

 _ **hasn't slept in six year:**_ thank you?

 

 _ **Chiaki:**_ yea

 

 _ **souda but i gave him a clever name:**_ wait but who are the other two?

 _ **souda but i gave him a clever name:**_ you could have just left my name alone

 

 _ **Chiaki:**_ no

 _ **Chiaki:**_ anyway the other two are

 _ **Chiaki:**_ hajime

 _ **Chiaki:**_ and izuru

 

 _ **doesn't even go here:**_ i wouldnt question it

 

 _ **souda but i gave him a clever name:**_ but i am questioning it! why do they have separate accounts?!

 

 _ **probably bored:**_ for your convenience in knowing who's speaking

 _ **probably bored:**_ you know i should have expected this

* * *

**please dont kill each other**

[4:06pm, May 8th]

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ is now a bad time to admit i no longer have any idea who any of you are

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ no I don't either.

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ ok no peko when did that become your name

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ chiaki changed it a few months ago, if i remember correctly.

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ don't question it

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ why is that your name

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ uh

 _ **will kill you:**_  oh yeah its a warning

 _ **will kill you:**_  teruteru

 

 _ **banned from the science department:**_ i haven't done anything today

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ "today"

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ should we do role call

 _ **will kill you:**_ i dont think you're the only one who's lost track

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ yeah

 

 _ **free hospital visits:**_ [redacted]

 _ **free hospital visits:**_ ah, right, i'm not allowed to say that

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ ???

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ chiaki banned him from saying

 _ **makes bad choice:**_ well a lot of things

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ role call

 _ **will kill you:**_ I'm chiaki

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ yeah i gathered

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ fuyuhiko

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ when did you make this my name anyway

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ i think it was because of a meme

 _ **will kill you:**_ in the middle of the night

 

 _ **makes bad choice:**_ "because of a meme" is such a phrase

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ mhm

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ oh right im hajime

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ yeah i know

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ should i be offended

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ "yes dangerous experiments sound like a good idea"

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ ive never said that

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ are you sure

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ .....

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ i don't know who's actually checking their messages, so i'll just say who people are

 _ **will kill you:**_ and if you're here say something when i call you

 _ **will kill you:**_ perma banned is hiyoko

 _ **will kill you:**_ shes not banned thats just her name

 

 _ **make bad choices:**_ is she unbanned right now?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ i think

 

 _ **has probably killed a**_ ** _man:_** how often did you ban her that that's her name

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ you don't read the chat much huh

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ this is a no bullying zone!

 

 _ **perma banned:**_ ugh

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ why not just give her banned words?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ we did

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ anyway

 _ **will kill you:**_ peko is sword wife, obviously

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ then do I still need to respond?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ you just did

 

 _ **sword wife:**_...........true

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ uh who else already said something today

__

_**makes bad choices:**_ "free hospital visits"

 

 _ **free hospital visits:**_ i wouldn't blame you for forgetting

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ even with the banned words huh

 

 _ **free hospital visits:**_ i'm sorry?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ nothing nevermind

 _ **will kill you:**_ that's nagito

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ why does he have so many banned words?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ chiaki said, "this is a no bullying zone and that includes yourself"

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ and then it went downhill from there

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ moving on

 _ **will kill you:**_ "food comas are for quitters" is akane

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ somehow unsurprising

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ "somehow"

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ identity theft is impostor-san

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ "impostor-san"

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ i don't know who he is right now

 

 _ **identity theft:**_  Ryota

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ noted.

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ also how long have you been online

 

 _ **identity theft:**_ the whole time?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ you should have said something

 

 _ **identity theft:**_ oh, right sorry

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ uh next......

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ three guess who "hamster king" is

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ if it's anyone other than gundham i'm leaving the chat

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ then you're here forever

 _ **will kill you:**_ buy my mixtape is ibuki

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ does she even have a mixtape

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ if she does she has great promotion among your class

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ okay i have a confession

 _ **will kill you:**_ i lost track of who was left

 

 _ **all for one:**_ souda, mahiru, mikan, nekomaru, sonia, and ryota

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ not including yourself?

 

 _ **all for one:**_ you'd remember by seeing my response

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ that's fair

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ ?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ it's izuru

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ and before you ask it's a my hero academia reference

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ do you have to log out whenever each other want to post?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ no i use my phone and hes logged in on our laptop

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ guess thats easier

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ souda is: its not rocket science

 _ **will kill you:**_  i don't remember why we made it that

 _ **will kill you:**_ but it is

 _ **will kill you:**_  mahiru is group mom

 _ **will kill you:**_ which uh

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ has been her name since the beginning not that shes happy about it

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ how'd she manage not to have it changed

 

 _ **will kill you:**_  it could only get worse

 _ **will kill you:**_ "deserves better" is mikan

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_   which is directly related to the username "perma banned"

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ oh

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ "speaks in capslock" is nekomaru

 _ **will kill you:**_ it's not accurate in chat

 _ **will kill you:**_ but

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ don't be confused when he doesnt

 _ **make bad choices:**_ or when ibuki does

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ noted

 

 _ **will kill you:**_  "probably read homestuck" is ryota

 _ **will kill you:**_ he's never online though

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ i wouldnt say never

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ at least once a year

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ i'd say never

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ alright

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ and finally: sonia

 _ **will kill you:**_ would probably summon a demon

 _ **will kill you:**_ finally that's everyone

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ thanks chiaki

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ yea 

 _ **will kill you:**_ now if you'll excuse me

 _ **will kill you**_   _has muted **please dont kill each other**_

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ understandable have a nice day

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chatfic, from me? more likely than you think  
> i hate myself just enough to do this
> 
> names at the end of this chapter:  
> Hajime - makes bad choices  
> Akane - food comas are for quitters  
> Imposter - identity theft  
> Chiaki - will kill you  
> Fuyuhiko - has probably killed a man  
> Gundham - hamster king  
> Hiyoko - perma banned  
> Ibuki - buy my mixtape  
> Souda - its not rocket science  
> Mahiru - group mom  
> Mikan - deserves better  
> Nagito - free hospital visits  
> Nekomaru - speaks in capslock  
> Peko - sword wife  
> Sonia - would probably summon a demon  
> Teruteru - banned from the science department  
> Ryota - has probably read homestuck  
> Izuru - all for one


	2. Mikan Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group mom: we can give this more attention when it isn't the middle of the night
> 
> buy my mixtape: TECHNICALLY ITS MORNING
> 
> group mom: ibuki please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to my garbage chatfic

**please dont kill each other**

[1:02am, May 12th]

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ GUYS

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ ITS MIKAN'S BIRTHDAY

 

 _ **perma banned:**_ nobody cares

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ IBUKI CARES

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ happy birthday mikan!!!

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ WHOOPS IBUKI FORGOT HOLDING SHIFT WOULD LOWERCASE IT

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ wait you actually have capstlock on

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ YES!!!!

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ oh

 _ **deserves better:**_ thank you

 _ **deserves better:**_ i mean for the birthday wishes aha

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ OF COURSE!!!

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ oh yeah, happy birthday mikan

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ th ank you

 

 _ **group mom:**_ happy birthday, mikan

 _ **group mom:**_ but it's 1 in the morning can everyone please go to sleep

 _ **group mom:**_ we can give this more attention when it isn't the middle of the night

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ TECHNICALLY ITS MORNING

 

 _ **group mom:**_ ibuki please

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ wait one more thing

_**will kill you** _ _has changed the chat name to **Mikan Day**_

* * *

**Mikan Day**

[2:00pm, May 12th]

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ thank you but

 _ **deserves better:**_ i mean

 _ **deserves better:**_ you already told me happy birthday

 _ **deserves better:**_ so you didn't have to again!!

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ NOPE. IBUKI HAD TO

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ oh

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ Happy birthday, Mikan.

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ thank you!

 

 _ **would probably summon a demon:**_ Oh, Mikan! We assumed you wouldn't want to be surprised, but we're throwing you a party!

 _ **would probably summon a demon:**_ I hope you'll enjoy it! Happy birthday!

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ oh you didn't have to

 _ **deserves better:**_ but thank you

 

 _ **make bad choices:**_ teruteru is cooking but we're supervising just in case so don't worry about that okay?

 

 _ **banned from the science department:**_ that's rude! I haven't done anything!

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ i've been told about first year

 

 _ **banned from the science department:**_ that was hiyoko's fault too!

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ and shes not allowed near the kitchen either

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ anyway

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ anyway!

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ happy birthday again Mikan

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ thank youu

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ WERE GONNA MAKE THIS YOUR BEST BIRTHDAY SO FAR

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ <3 <3 <3

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ first she has to get here

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ IBUKI WILL GO GET HER

* * *

**Mikan Day**

[12:12am, May 13th]

_**makes bad choices** has changed the chat name to  **please dont kill each other**_

* * *

 

**please dont kill each other**

[4:07pm, May 13th]

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ wow you changed the chat name back immediately huh

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ who did what

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ oh i did it did i

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ did you not?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ no it wasnt really something i was thinking needed to be done right away

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ @all for one this is exactly why i took away your admin privileges

 

 _ **all for one:**_ You would have forgotten

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ and it wouldn't have been a big deal!

 

 _ **all for one:**_ ok

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ well

 

 _ **will kill you:**_   why is he like this

 

_**all for one** _ _has gone offline_

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ ?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ listen i dont know either

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ anyway i want to change to chat name anyway

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ why's that?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ its been the same for a year

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ what are you going to change it to, though?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ hm

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ had you not thought of that?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ no i got it

_**will kill you** has changed the chat name to  **disaster third years**_

_**will kill you:**_ yeah

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ somehow not what i expected

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ what did you expect?

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ i'm not sure

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ i know what i expected

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ oh?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ it also wasn't this

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ what was?

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ something

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ gayer?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ fair

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ that's not very specific

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ guess not

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ wouldn't have surprised me though 

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ OH

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ DISASTER GAYS

 

 _ **will kill you**_   _has changed the chat name to **disaster gays**_

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ YES PERFECT

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ ? chiaki???

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ she's very convincing

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ HA

 

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ does it ever feel like it's always just us

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ usually

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ fuyuhiko being here is new

 

 _ **has probably killed a man:**_ yeah that's fair

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ still

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ WE CAN BE THE "USES THE GROUP CHAT" CLUB

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ well actually the usually uses the chat crew also includes

 _ **will kill you:**_ mikan and nagito

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ YOURE RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD SAY IT

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ dont know if that's how youre supposed to use that one

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ NO IT IS

 

 _ **make bad choices:**_ oh okay

 _ **make bad choices:**_ chiaki was right she is really convincing

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ but um

 _ **deserves better:**_ i am  here?

 

 _ **will kill you:**_ oh

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ i just didn't know what to say or if i should say anything

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ understandable

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ have a nice day

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ I DONT THINK THATS HOW YOURE SUPPOSED TO USE THAT MEME

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ no it is

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ you got me there

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ WHOOPS I HIT CAPSLOCK

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ i think

 _ **deserves better:**_ people usually say that when they dont mean to capitalize things? not the other way?

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ BOTH WORK!!

 

 _ **deserves better:**_ oh! okay!!

 

 _ **free hospital visits:**_ oh the "gangs all here"

 

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ why quotes?

 _ **makes bad choices:**_ nevermind it doesn't matter

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ "USES THE GROUP CHAT" CLUB MEETING IN SESSION NOW

 

 _ **sword wife:**_ i actually......have to go

 

 _ **buy my mixtape:**_ broken dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ibuki may have capslock on but i do not
> 
> if you think i know what im doing you're mistaken
> 
> if there's anything specifically you want to see you can let me know!
> 
> names remain unchanged from the previous chapter
> 
> EDIT: THIS **Isn't** discontinued, i just haven't had the motivation to write the next chapter. (I will, eventually, but i've been focusing my time on other things)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
